Five Times Lily Doesn't Kiss Sirius
by malilite
Summary: Traduction. Un instant, elle pense à dire oui. Il rayonne de chaleur, ses yeux sont comme le plus nuageux des cieux, mais c'est là qu'elle entend l'écho de son rire et voit ses lèvres former un rictus, et elle se souvient qu'elle le déteste.


Bonjour ! Voici la traduction d'un OS anglo-saxon de Wilhelmina Willoughby. Je tiens à préciser que c'est un OS qui ne parle pas d'amour entre Sirius et Lily (Lily appartient à James !). Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé l'autre OS de cette auteur que j'ai également traduit, The Anatomy of a Bromance (James/Sirius), vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir.

Un grand merci à Wilhelmina Willoughby qui m'a permis de traduire ses écrits, et à likyboy's pour son aide très _très _précieuse et sa relecture.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'OS à **Wilhelmina Willoughby**, seule la traduction est de moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Times Lily Doesn't Kiss Sirius (And One Time She Does)<strong>

_Cinq fois où Lily n'embrasse pas Sirius (Et une où elle le fait)_

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Première année. Nouveaux départs. Excepté que c'est vraiment un nouveau départ, avec de nouvelles personnes et de nouvelles règles et tout est nouveau, mais la manière qu'ont les enfants plus âgés de la provoquer - de l'encourager préfère-t-elle penser, alors que la bouteille tourne, tourne, tourne et s'arrête en pointant vers elle - ça rend tout ça meilleur, non ?

Non ?

L'autre garçon, elle pense qu'il s'appelle Sérieux, bien qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi une mère voudrait nommer son fils comme ça, il sourit largement, même si elle sait qu'il est un sang-pur. Elle se demande brièvement, alors qu'elle peut sentir le sang monter à ses joues, alors qu'il se rapproche d'elle, ses yeux dansant, ce qui arriverait s'il savait qu'elle était née-moldue. Severus lui a dit que les gens ici n'aiment pas vraiment les sorcières dont les parents sont Moldus, mais ce garçon a l'air sympa. Ou, alors, il ne le sait pas. Il n'essaierait pas de l'embrasser s'il le savait, si ?

Lorsqu'il est, genre, juste là, et qu'elle peut sentir son souffle balayer son visage, un peu chocolaté, assez dégoûtant si elle doit être honnête, elle ferme les yeux. C'est ce qu'ils font dans les films, n'est-ce pas ? Et ensuite il pressera ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant, quoi, environ deux secondes ? Et puis ça sera fini.

Sauf que rien ne se passe. Elle ouvre les yeux et les voit tous rire, elle les entend glousser les uns sur les autres, et sent son visage chauffer. La pièce semble tourner sur elle-même pendant une seconde, elle est presque tentée de s'emparer de cette stupide bouteille en verre et de la balancer dans la tête de ce stupide Sérieux, mais elle s'attirerait des ennuis et McGonagall l'effraie. Beaucoup. En plus, elle ne veut pas être renvoyée à la maison avant d'avoir pu apprendre un seul sort de magie.

Mais elle le fixe quand même et le pousse contre son ami, ce gosse avec les cheveux ébouriffés et les lunettes, alors qu'elle se précipite dans son dortoir. Elle se sent presque mieux grâce à ça, grâce au regard furieux que le gamin à lunettes a eu. Comme s'il aurait voulu l'embrasser à la place. Ou comme s'il avait voulu frapper Sérieux au visage.

En tout cas, cette pensée la fait sourire un peu.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Elle sait qu'il est un connard arrogant avant même de savoir ce que cela veut dire. La manière qu'il a d'entrer dans une pièce, la façon dont ses cheveux retombent sur ses yeux, et son sourire tranchant est tout ce qu'il y a de plus irritant. C'est un connard arrogant et elle ne l'aime pas, ne l'a jamais apprécié, pas du tout, mais il y a ces filles dans son dortoir qui ne parlent que de ce que ce serait de le bécoter et dès qu'elles ont commencés, elle n'arrive pas à se sortir ces images de la tête.

Elle a treize ans et n'a encore jamais embrassé personne, mais Dorcas, Siobhan et Mary l'ont fait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne _veut _pas. Elle le veut. Et elle est très embarrassée quand elles parlent de leurs baisers, de comment ils ont été, et qu'elle n'a rien à ajouter. Elle leur dit qu'elle attend la bonne personne, mais pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le garçon le plus populaire de l'école ? Il l'a presque embrassé une fois, deux ans plus tôt, même si ce n'était qu'une blague - elle s'était préparée pour ça, et s'il n'avait pas été un connard arrogant, ils l'auraient probablement fait.

Même si elle le déteste.

Alors un soir, elle descend dans la salle commune quand les filles ont commencé à glousser trop fort, déterminée à le trouver et le retenir et l'embrasser. Ça leur apprendra. Elle sera la vedette de l'école.

Potter est là sur le sol, en train de faire quelque chose de bizarre avec sa chaussure, elle ne veut pas savoir, et elle s'approche de lui parce que, Merlin, quand est-ce que ces deux là ne sont pas ensembles et quand ont-il été séparés chirurgicalement ?

« Où est Black ? » demande-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Potter hausse un sourcil et fait un signe de tête en direction du portrait. « Parti aux cuisines. Pourquoi ? »

Elle est momentanément médusée parce que n'est-ce pas contre le règlement ? Ses bras tombent le long de ses hanches, et elle est presque, presque tentée de s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais elle a un garçon à embrasser tout de suite. Et Potter n'est pas un garçon. « Et bien, okay. Merci » lui dit-elle « Amuse-toi avec ta... chaussure »

Elle sort et n'a pas fait deux pas en dehors de la salle commune qu'elle lui rentre dedans. Il la stabilise - surtout parce qu'il est sur le point de tomber et qu'elle peut elle aussi lui servir pour qu'il reste debout - puis rit quand il baisse les yeux car, tiens, alors ça, c'est elle.

« Evans ! » dit-il « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle soupire. « Ecoute, il faut que je t'embrasse. Ou que tu m'embrasses. Qu'importe. Mais il faut qu'on s'embrasse, okay, parce que je ne l'ai pas fait encore et les filles me charrient avec tout ça et tu es très populaire - »

Il rigole. D'un rire fort et odieux et c'est tellement un connard arrogant, parce qu'il pose sa main sur son épaule comme s'il allait la réconforter, et il se penche pour que son arrogant, agaçant visage soit à son niveau.

« Je ne peux faire ça » dit-il.

Son « Pourquoi pas ? » est plein de larmes contenues, elle est à ce point désespérée.

« Parce que » dit-il, et il se relève droit à nouveau, se détournant d'elle. Ce n'est pas une réponse. Parce qu'elle est une sang-de-bourbe, c'est ça ? Parce qu'elle a des cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur et qu'elle est aussi pâle que la neige ? Parce qu'elle est trop petite, trop mince, trop intelligente ? Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle, plus fort cette fois, parce qu'il est tout près du portrait mais surtout parce qu'elle est plutôt en colère. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle pour qu'il ne l'embrasse pas ?

Il sourit d'un air suffisant, fait ce _tsk,tsk_ entre ces dents, et lui envoie un baiser soufflé. « Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui doit t'embrasser. _Goodbye_, Evans ! »

Le portrait se referme brusquement. Elle reste là sans bouger.

Bon sang, et qu'est-ce que _ça_ peut vouloir dire ?

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Elle est nue. Elle est nue comme un ver au milieu du couloir, sa serviette faisant un tas autour de ses pieds, et il est juste là, à la fixer. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, le visage rouge. C'est le milieu de la nuit et elle aurait pu _jurer_ qu'elle avait vérifié la salle commune pour être sûre que tout le monde était dans son dortoir avant de sortir, mais bien sûr, elle s'est trompée. Evidemment qu'il est réveillé, fouinant dans des endroits du château supposés déserts à cette heure là.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment qui est le plus gêné de s'être fait pincé, mais, bon, voilà.

« Huh » dit-il.

Ce bruit la libère de sa paralysie momentanée. Elle s'empare de sa serviette et la noue autour de son corps en un clin d'œil, la tenant fermement des deux mains cette fois, foutue serviette, et évite son regard. Elle tente de le contourner, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, rien à voir, marche, marche encore, mais il attrape son poignet et, okay, elle ne peut décemment pas ignorer la chaleur de sa main sur sa peau fraîche.

« Laisse-moi partir, Black » dit-elle froidement, essayant d'arracher son bras d'un coup sec à sa poigne et à la fois de maintenir sa serviette. Elle tente aussi d'empêcher sa voix de trembler, en vain« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tard ? Laisse-moi _partir_ ! »

Il l'attire plus près de lui. Pourquoi ne résiste-t-elle pas autant qu'elle le devrait ? Ses yeux verts sont impassibles, son visage est aussi lisse que la pierre, tandis qu'il place une autre main brûlante sur sa taille. Maintenant serait le moment idéal pour le rembarrer. Là. Tout de suite.

Maintenant.

« Evans » ronronne-t-il, et si elle l'avait repoussé, peut-être qu'il aurait compris. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Et elle n'a rien dit. Il se rapproche. « Je pense que je devrais réfléchir encore à ce baiser que tu m'as proposé. Intéressée ? »

Pendant un instant, elle pense à dire oui. Il rayonne de chaleur, elle a si froid et ses yeux sont comme le plus nuageux des cieux, mais c'est alors qu'elle entend l'écho de son rire et voit le mouvement de ses lèvres qui forment un rictus, et elle se souvient qu'elle le déteste et qu'elle ne veut jamais, jamais sentir sa bouche prétentieuse sur la sienne.

Elle le repousse enfin. « J'espère que Potter sait ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment »

Ça marche. Elle ressent une sombre satisfaction devant la gravité de son visage. Il part brusquement, la laissant là avec sa serviette, mais elle ne regrette pas le coup bas qu'elle vient de faire ni cette idée qu'elle lui a mis en tête.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se dit lorsque Potter ne leur adresse pas un regard, à aucun d'eux, le lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

_Gryf-fon-dor ! Gryf-fon-dor ! _Chantent-t-elles, la pièce tournant follement autour de Lily alors qu'elle, Dorcas et Siobhan se prennent les mains et tournoient encore une fois, toutes à leur célébration. _Gryf-fon-dor ! Gryf-fon-dor !_

Elles lâchent leurs mains, gloussant tandis qu'elle tourne encore et s'effondre dans une paire de bras et contre un torse solide mais secoué de rire. Elle lève les yeux et sent tout d'abord son haleine chargée de Whisky Pur Feu, ce qui est, beurk, dégueu, mais elle rencontre ensuite son regard et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son hilarité.

_Gryf-fon-dor ! Gryf-fon-dor !_

« 'lut, Sirius » le salue-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur sa taille masculine pour résister à cette salle tourbillonnante.« Tu étais extraordinaire tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu sauver James de ce Cognard qui fonçait droit sur sa tête. Très, très impressionnant, monsieur. »

Il baisse les yeux sur elle, la regarde et la regarde et la regarde, et elle pince la peau de sa taille pour le faire réagir. Ses yeux s'éclaircissent juste un peu et il rigole et acquiesce et dit « _C'était _assez extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? » mais il n'a pas besoin de le lui demander parce qu'ils rayonnent tous deux, victoire et alcool les ayant enivrés au delà de toute raison.

Lily a bu trop de Whisky Pur Feu, se dit-elle. _Gryf-fon-dor ! _

Les mains de Sirius glissent jusqu'au creux de son dos. Un signal d'alarme, quoiqu'étouffé, sonne dans sa tête. Elle place ses mains sur son torse et le pousse gentiment, consciente que le visage du garçon est plus près qu'il ne devrait l'être et qu'elle ignore où est James dans la pièce à ce moment. _Gryf-fon-dor ! _Cette pensée la dégrise - du moins, suffisamment pour installer un peu de raison dans son esprit.

« On est soûls » dit-elle, tout en s'assurant qu'elle rit. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et cligne des yeux, ses doigts courant sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent son col. Elle essaye d'ignorer la manière dont il frissonne. « Tu es soûl, non ? »

Sirius hoche la tête, ses mains montent pour entourer sa taille. _Gryf-fon-dor ! _Il sourit d'un air suffisant. Il la trouve presque touchante. « Bourrés, ma chère. Complètement déchirés. On devrait... probablement arrêter de faire ce qu'on fait, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Elle ne sait pas vraiment s'il parle de leur ébriété ou de leur rapprochement soudain, mais pourtant, Lily soupire avec un profond soulagement parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé, rien du tout. « Oui » dit-elle « Tu m'aides à trouver notre victorieux Capitaine ? »

_Gryf-fon-dor ! _« Je crois que je l'ai vu avec Garrett, près de la montagne de picole » Il se baisse et attrape ses jambes, la soulevant pour la balancer sur son épaule. Le geste a été si rapide qu'elle a l'impression qu'elle va vomir sur son dos, mais l'épaule de Sirius qui rentre dans son estomac doit bloquer la sortie ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est mettre ses bras autour de sa taille et attendre.

« Prongs ! Viens chercher ton trophée ! » braille Sirius. « J'ai trouvé cette chose près de la bibliothèque et j'ai pensé que c'était parfait, pour toi, notre intrépide leader et tout. Médaille d'or, _my captain _! »

Lily ne peut pas voir James - ne peut pas voir grand chose d'autre à part la couleur cramoisie du t-shirt de Sirius - mais elle l'entend rire alors qu'ils s'approchent. « Quoi - une demoiselle, juste pour moi ? Paddy, tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

Sirius la remet sur ses pieds et elle tombe immédiatement dans les bras de James. Il l'embrasse, un long et profond baiser, et la pièce recommence à tourner quand elle sent son pouls battre durement contre ses mains. Les mains de James entourent parfaitement sa taille, et les siennes sont sur son torse, et lorsqu'ils se séparent il est radieux, ses yeux noisettes emplis de tout ce que son cœur à elle veut crier, et elle suppose que c'est tout ce qu'il faut retenir, finalement.

« Je te l'ai dit » dit Sirius, avec une tape dans le dos de James. _Gryf-fon-dor ! _« Parfait »

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

« Vous ne pouvez pas. »

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel et enfile ses chaussures. James fait la même chose, bien que derrière son dos et en infiniment plus subtile, mais Lily s'occupera de lui plus tard. Elle se tord les poignets, s'ordonne de calmer ses foutus nerfs, zut, ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'elle le prétend, mais son caractère est aussi enflammé que le roux de ses cheveux et qu'elle soit maudite s'ils sortent ce soir.

Excepté que « vous ne pouvez pas » semble être son seul argument et ce n'est pas comme si Sirius avait l'habitude de l'écouter, de toute façon.

« Vous êtes tellement stupides ! » s'écrie-t-elle, en faisant le tour du canapé pour arracher la baguette du jeune homme de ses mains. Elle la lance directement dans une autre pièce et se retourne pour enfoncer un ongle tranchant dans sa poitrine. « Stupides, irresponsables, inconscients, imprudents, têtes brûlées, _stupides_ - »

« On y va » dit-il. Il la contourne, entre dans la salle à manger pour récupérer sa baguette. Elle entend sa tête taper le dessus de la table. « Et je suis désolé, Lily » dit-il en revenant, rangeant sa baguette dans son jean. « Parce que je sais que toi et James avez des choses à faire pour préparer votre mariage, mais ça, c'est important. »

Elle commence à voir rouge. Important. Comme si épouser James n'était pas _important_. Elle va lui montrer, à ce con stupide, irresponsable, inconscient ce qui est -

James l'attrape par la taille et l'écarte de Sirius, sauvant ce dernier de l'agression qu'elle était certainement sur le point de commettre. Elle se tortille pour se dégager de son emprise et s'éloigne de ces deux-là, ouvrant à fond les robinets de leur cuisine. Où ont-ils bien pu ranger cette stupide théière ? Lorsqu'ils ont défait leurs bagages, elle a demandé à James d'en mettre une sur l'étagère la plus basse pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, et il a dit « oui, mon cœur » mais à ce moment-là ses lèvres étaient dans son cou et elle avait subitement arrêté de penser aux cartons ou à ce qu'ils devraient mettre dans le petit placard au-dessus du réfrigérateur.

Elle en trouve finalement une sur le placard près du four. Elle doit se concentrer pour calmer le tremblement de ses mains en les posant sur le robinet, et le bruit de l'eau dilate sa vessie alors qu'elle remplit la théière. Une énorme boule de colère pèse lourd sur son estomac.

« Lily. »

Elle pose la théière sur la cuisinière et se tourne de nouveau vers lui. « Si vous prévoyez d'y aller et de mettre tous les deux vos vies en danger, espèce de bouffons stupides et immatures, alors allez-y. Mais je ne veux plus jamais voir ta tête si quoi que ce soit arrive à James. »

« Rien de grave ne va arriver, tu tombes dans le mélodrame » soupire Sirius, attrapant son avant-bras pour la tourner vers lui. Elle fusille son torse du regard. « On a déjà fait ça avant. On est toujours revenus sains et saufs. Tu le sais. »

« Et tu sais que je pense chacun de mes mots. Tu joues au con, Sirius Black. Voldemort est quelque part dehors, _ce soir_, et tu penses que se précipiter dans le feu de l'action va aider ? Tu penses que mettre vos vies en danger va nous faire un quelconque bien ? C'est _Voldemort_. Il va _te tuer _»

Sa voix est grave quand il pose fermement sa main sur son menton. Elle ne peut pas résister à sa poigne de fer, n'a pas assez de force pour se détourner, et finit par plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ils sont tous les deux en colère à présent. « Qui d'autre va s'en charger, Lily ? Qui d'autre ? »

Ça la tue. Tout ça va la tuer, d'attendre qu'ils reviennent vers elle, en vie. L'inquiétude va la tuer, les _et si_ et les millions de terrifiants scénarios qui vont se dérouler dans sa tête. Elle va se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang, perdre quelques poignées de cheveux et il y aura plein d'échardes dans ses pieds pour tous les cent pas qu'elle va faire, si elle ne fait pas d'abord de crise de panique.

Mais il a raison.

Quel stupide, arrogant salop.

« D'accord » dit-elle. Elle se penche en avant - un peu, un tout petit peu tentée de lui donner un léger baiser, juste au cas où il ne reviendra jamais, juste au cas où c'est vraiment la fin - et presse son front contre sa poitrine. Elle laisse quelques battements de cœur accompagner leur étreinte« D'accord »

Il frictionne son bras aux poils hérissés par la chaire de poule. « D'accord ? »

« Ouais » dit-elle en se reculant. « Juste... je t'en prie, n'entraîne pas James dans un coup idiot et foireux, okay ? J'ai vraiment envie de le garder. »

Sirius rit doucement avant de soupirer. « Oui, madame. Pas de détours, pas d'alcool, pas de fête, pas de filles. Directement à la maison, comme prévu.»

Elle le frappe avec le chiffon à vaisselle.

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

Elle n'arrive pas à y croire - elle est mariée. Mariée à _James Potter_, lui parmi tous les autres hommes du monde, et est-ce que la Lily du passé ne ferait pas de crise cardiaque en apprenant cette nouvelle sans importance ? Mais il est merveilleux et superbe et tout ce qu'elle a toujours cherché chez un homme, et s'il ne cesse pas de la fixer depuis l'autre bout de la pièce comme ça, tout en dansant avec sa grand-mère, elle sera obligée de le dérober poliment et de faire tout un tas de choses cochonnes avec lui dans un placard quelque part. Ils ont un truc avec les placards. Les placards et les toilettes. Et les vestiaires.

Ils ont un truc avec les espaces clos.

« Ça ne présage rien de bon » dit Sirius, une coupe de champagne à la main, alors qu'il apparaît à ses côtés. « Si tu veux tout savoir, je crois que j'ai déjà vu ce visage sur un cougar sauvage en chaleur une fois, mais je peux me tromper. Tu veux danser ? »

« Je ne sais pas » rit-elle. Il pose son verre sur la table et elle prend quand même sa main dans la sienne, marchant avec lui jusqu'à la piste de danse. C'est leur première danse en tant que Mariée et Témoin de la nuit. « Tu es sûre que tu veux danser avec un cougar sauvage ? Je pourrais te sauter dessus n'importe quand »

« Ah, mais tu viens de te marier. Prongs est plus préparé à gérer ce genre de choses que je ne le suis » Sa main trouve sa place sur sa taille et l'autre prend la main libre de Lily. Très vite, ils valsent, se moquent des invités, du fait que Dumbledore et McGonagall font vraiment un couple parfait, n'est-ce pas, et est-ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer tout ça des années plus tôt ?

« Merlin, Padfoot, je détestais absolument tout chez toi » dit-elle, en riant, sans crainte de lui raconter ça maintenant, parce qu'elle sait qu'ils ont chacun gagné l'amour de l'autre. Elle s'aperçoit que les larmes lui montent aux yeux à cette pensée et se force à regarder la table du buffet par-dessus son épaule pour se reprendre ; c'est une nuit pleine d'émotion, se raisonne-t-elle, et elle pleure pour la moindre petite chose - ça devrait être normal de pleurer pour ça. « Mais, tu sais... c'est juste que... tu es... »

« Je sais » dit Sirius, et Lily pense qu'elle n'a jamais entendu une telle douceur dans sa voix. Elle lève les yeux vers son visage rendu flou par les larmes et sourit, puis rit, puisqu'il est tout aussi incapable de continuer. « Je sais que c'est... on est... Je... »

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. « On n'a jamais été très bon à ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde » dit-il. Elle jurerait avoir entendu sa voix trembler, mais elle est trop apaisée pour s'échapper du bien-être qu'ils ont ainsi créé afin de regarder son visage. Ils dansent encore un peu, leurs pas tout sauf synchros avec le rythme de la musique. Puis, il prend une inspiration, « Je t'aime, _my love_ »

Ne pas pleurer devient trop dur à présent. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds en relevant son visage humide vers lui, presse doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ensuite ouvre ses yeux. Il n'y a pas de moquerie, pas de suffisance, pas de colère. Il est toujours un connard arrogant et il la rend toujours aussi folle, mais elle _le comprend_ enfin. C'est tout ce sur quoi ils ont travaillé au fil des années, cette complicité, cet équilibre, et elle se fiche d'étaler son maquillage et de salir sa chemise alors qu'elle enfouit son visage contre son coeur et le serre fort contre elle, parce qu'elle est mariée à l'homme le plus incroyable de la planète et Sirius Black est son meilleur ami, et qu'a-t-elle pu bien faire dans une autre vie pour avoir autant de chance ?

« Je t'aime aussi » murmure-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>J'adore cet OS, il est génial :). J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Un petit mot peut-être ?<em>

_A part ça, pour ceux qui me suivent, la prochaine chose que vous lirez de moi sera le prochain chapitre de __The Gentlest Feeling__ ! J'essairais de publier dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après. A bientôt !_


End file.
